It All Started With A Twerk
by HJ Russo
Summary: The title says it all, It All Started with a Twerk. And how Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff were never the same since.


**It All Started With a Twerk**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating K-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to be sued so I own nothing.**

**Summary: The title says it all, It All Started with a Twerk. And how Ross Lynch and Ellington Ratliff were never the same since.**

**Note: Yeah I know I still have Stealing Forever and The Miles We Travel to update. I will try this weekend to update on those two. Keyword is try: D**

_Twerk_

_A puny or insignificant person, generally male; a twerp; to twitch or jerk; to move the body in a sexually suggestive twisting fashion_

Mother fucking Rocky.

That is all That Ross has got to say about his brother. It was all Rocky's fault that he was in this situation to begin with. If it wasn't for his Stoner Jesus looking brother who has an obsession with twerking then Ross wouldn't be in the predictiment that he is in right now. Because Rocky being Rocky had to get Ellington into the whole twerking thing too. And right now Ellington is currently shaking his ass in front of Ross. And that my friend is why Ross Lynch is currently trying to hide a painful erection.

Ross sighed. This wasn't happening, he can't be hiding a hard on for the guy that he considered a brother. He and Ellington had always been close, but this was the first time that Ross noticed that Ellington had a nice body. And the shape of his ass…

Quit Ross, you are trying to get rid of this, not make it worse. Ross was trying to get little Ross to try and behave, but like its owner little Ross didn't like doing what other people wanted him to. He was his own man. And that being he was almost drooling at the sight of his best friend. Ross closed his eyes and almost let out a moan. Why was this happening? Ross has known Ratliff for so long now why would he become attracted to him now. Ross made the conclusion that he needed to get laid.

That is it. Of course it is, why else would Ross be having sexual thoughts about Ratliff? How he would like nothing more than to ram his cock into Ellington's nice tight ass.

Damn. Ross could have sworn his balls were bluer then blue. His pants becoming even tighter. Ross just slid his sunglasses up hoping no one noticing his eyes burning with lust. He really did need to see about getting out of here, he couldn't let Ellington see what he is doing to him.

Again this is all Rocky's fucking fault. That and Miley Cyrus for starting the damn trend.

Once again Ross just sighed.

" Look at how Ell's dropping it."

Ross wondered if would be alright if he murdered Rocky? They could be R4. In fact that name has a ring to it don't you think? Ross just rolled his eyes.

'"Whatever Rocky."

" Aww come on man, you are just jelly how I am working it." Ellington bragged.

If you only knew what kind of thoughts were going through my mind. Ross thought to himself.

" Please you wish."

Ross could be mistaken but did Ratliff just smirk? That was crazy to think, there would be no way. Ross again sighed as Ellington and Rocky continued to Twerk. His brother really was a fucking idiot. Riker was just laughing his head off and so was Rydel. Why couldn't the two of them stop this madness? They were the two oldest weren't they supposed to stop them from bringing shame and embarrassment towards them? There was that feeling again as Ratliff continue to do the dance move, Ross couldn't help but notice that he was getting closer and closer. Was Ratliff purposely shaking his ass in Ross's face?

That would be cruel. Finally having enough of this Ross got up and walked out. He couldn't risk anyone finding out about his feelings for Ratliff. If they were even that, it could be just that he hasn't gotten any lately and he was just feeling horny. That had to be it, right? But there was just something that was telling Ross that it was more than that. Ross walked out the door of the restaurant/lounge that they were at he decided to walking back to their hotel. Maybe the cool air will cool him down. Because whatever this was that he was feeling for Ratliff, Ross knew that it couldn't happen. And it wasn't because they were two guys, Ross was cool on whoever you love is who you love. It's just that any kind of romance between them put the band at risk. What would happen if they let their personal feelings get in the way of R5? What if they ever broke up? Where would that leave everyone?

Ross just sighed.

Maybe he was getting a bit far ahead. There has been no declaration of love between him and Ratliff. Hell no one knew that he was having these feelings for his best friend.

Damn it! He really didn't need this right now. Why the hell was he feeling like this? Ross needed someone to talk to. And the only one that he could think of was Laura. Laura and he were best friends more like brother and sister. Despite the Raura fans wanting them to be together, all they were where friends. Plus he didn't think that Riker would be too keen on him dating his girlfriend. Laura was a really amazing listener and she would never judge him. She would be there for him and offer her advice on what to do. So Ross reached for his phone and dialed the familiar number, he noticed a bench that was right in front of a park that was right across the street. Ross walked over as the phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Hey Laura it's Ross."

Laura chuckled. " I know who it is, I do have caller id. How is the concert going?" Ross couldn't help but chuckle as he could picture Laura being her typical cheerful self.

" It's was totally amazing. We played to over 16 thousand Laur."

" Wow Ross that is completely amazing. I am so proud of you guys! Riker is behaving right?"

Ross chuckled. " Yeah he is. I will have him call you later."

" So Ross what do you need, Are you okay?"

Ross sighed. Laura could always tell that something was wrong with him.

" Come on Ross you can tell me what's wrong?"

And that was when he exploded. He told her how confused he was about what he was feeling for Ratliff. How this was all Rocky's fault for helping out that damn Twerk craze. And how it made him realize that he could possibly be in love with one of his oldest and best friends. Laura could hear the frustration in his voice and it broke her heart. She could feel Ross's pain as he realized the feelings he had for Ratliff, it felt like self-loathing and that hurt Laura. Because Ross was an amazing person who always cared about people and he deserved to be happy. She really wanted to be able to say something that would make him feel better but was there really anything that could help him realize that falling in love with someone who you have known almost your entire life. But the only thing that she knew for sure that would help him was just be here for him and listen to him.

And that is what she did. By the time that Ross was done, his face was wet with tears that were still falling. He didn't plan on being this emotionally wrecked when it came to calling Laura and telling her, but bringing this up was scary for Ross. This was completely new territory for him. How could he risk everything that he had for something that could be totally damaging? He really needed to get a grip, why was he getting so worked up on something that even happened yet. He just discovered these feelings that he had only an hour ago and here he was a blubbering mess on the phone to his best friend.

" Ross."

' Sorry Laura I didn't mean to break down like that. I am just so damn confused. I don't know what the hell to do."

Laura sighed. " You want to know what I think?"

" Yes I do, I know you only want the best for me. Please be honest and tell me." He said as his voice cracked. Laura damned the thousand miles that were in between them. She wished that she was there to comfort her Best Friend. But maybe what she was about to say could help in some way.

"Okay, Look Ross I know it is scary as hell to feel something new for Ratliff. It is new territory and it is a subject that most people are upset over. But can I tell you something? I always had a feeling something would happen between you guys. You two just have a bond like I haven't seen before, the way you guys are with each other it goes beyond friendship. I am not saying you were in love with each other then, but it definitely was more than your average friendship. Ross can I ask you something? What would you do if Ratliff returned your feelings?"

Ross was silent for a few minutes. But then it became crystal clear.

" I would be Happy."

Happy.

He would be Happy, and the thought of that made him smile.

" What would you do if Ratliff was in trouble? What if he was hurt?"

" God Laura I can't even think about that."

" See what you guys have is something so real and precious that how can it be anything but right? Ross I have complete faith in Ratliff returning your feelings for you. He loves you two. I have seen him look at you with something that takes my breath away and I hope someone could only feel half that way about me."

" You really think he will return them? I don't know Laura I am just so damn scared. And you know me; you know that I am not scared of anything. But this I am. I am scared shitless. He is my everything; he is always there for me. And if we try this and it goes wrong and I lose that what the hell am I going to do?"

" Why are you focus on it going wrong? What if it went perfect? You can't let fears get in the way of living your life Ross. That would be so unfair to you and to him. Just think of how amazing it would be. And I think it would be pretty damn amazing. Just take the risk. Now quoting Austin and Ally, you got to break down the walls."

Ross just rolled his eyes, but he smiled. Laura was completely right as normal. It made him realize how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was right, he was Ross Shor Lynch and he could do anything. He could admit to Ratliff that he was falling for him. And if Ratliff didn't return them then you know what? That would be okay. Because then he would know for a certain. But all this uncertainty was getting to him.

" Thank You Laura, I don't know where I would be without you. You are right I have to tell him. I have to get this off my chest. And no matter what happens everything is going to be okay."

" See that is the Ross I know and love. Go get your man tiger!"

Ross chuckled. " Alright I am going to go. I will send Riker your message and have him call you. Thank You Laura for everything. For being My Best friend. For being my family.

" I love you too Ross Good Luck."

That was a few hours ago. Ross was now back at the hotel. Everyone was out touring the city but Ross wasn't feeling up for it. Despite his feelings earlier, he still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This could be a huge risk that he was taking. But it could also be the thing that would be his everything.

" Ross?"

Ratliff. There was the voice that one hand he was so desperate to hear but at the same time not ready too. But this was the moment that he realized that it needed to be done. Ross walked over to his door and opened it and there stood Ellington Ratliff looking at his best friend.

" There you are Ross I have been looking for you ever since you left the lounge. Are you feeling okay?" Ratliff asked concerned.

Ross just smiled.

" Yeah I am Sorry about that I was just tired. And you know how I get when I am tired."

" Yeah I do. Hey by the way can I come in. I don't want to be some creeper in the hall man."

' Oh yeah sorry about that. Come in." Ross said opening the door wider so Ratliff could come in. Ratliff was starting to get worried about Ross. His friend was always so lively and now it seems something is dimming the light in him and Ratliff was concerned.

" Ross I have to say that I know something is going on with you. When will you learn that there is nothing that you can hide from me? I can always tell something is bothering you and I want you to know that I am always here for you. So please tell me whats wrong?"

Ross sighed.

" You are right there is something wrong and I will tell you but at the same time I am kind of scared too."

That got Ratliff. Ross never admitted that he was scared of anything. So he knew that whatever this was pretty big.

" Tell me."

" I am falling in love with you. Hell I think I am past the point of falling. I have these feelings Ratliff that at first I didn't know what they were but the more I got to thinking about it, it couldn't be anything else but love. When you started twerking I know that sounds completely stupid but seeing you dance like that did something to me. I was attracted to you. You have any idea how hard I was at you for shaking your ass at me? I was scared and confused so I took off. That was when I talked to Laura over the phone and she and I discussed it and it was all falling into place. Ratliff you have always been there for me, I mean what we have is something special and I was fighting it at first. I didn't want to risk anything that would change that. But I can't help it I love you. I am madly in love with you. You are on my mind all the time, I think about you every time I breathe. I just wanted to let you know that/ Please say something."

Ratliff was taken back by what he just heard. It had to be some joke right? Because he couldn't have just heard his best friend just admit to him that he was in love with him. That would be crazy. Ratliff's heart was pounding and his hands were a little slick from the sweat that was forming on them. But then he saw the emotion in his eyes and Ratliff knew that Ross was telling the truth. And to be honest Ratliff didn't really know what to do with that. How would you react to your long time Best friend admitting that he was in love with you? Ross was getting a bit nervous with the way that Ratliff was quiet. But Ross wasn't going to freak out just yet; this was a bit of surprise so he was going to give Ratliff the proper time to adjust. As Ross was going to say something Ratliff beat him to the punch.

" I am sorry Ross; I don't feel the same way. I got to go." Ratliff said as he walked past a heartbroken Ross. As Ross heard the door closed that was when he allowed the sobs take over. It was over, his friendship with Ratliff was over after all these years all due to the fact that he had to go and admit the truth. He had experience when a relationship ended and all those experiences combined together was nothing like how he felt right now. All Ross wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

Well it wasn't long before word got out that Ross admitted his feelings for Ratliff and how Ratliff rejected him. Everyone was shocked and a little surprised about it. The dynamic of R5 changed drastically. Ross and Ratliff didn't really say anything to each other anymore. Riker was pissed that Ratliff would hurt his baby brother. Even after the many talks with Laura Riker still wanted to kick his ass. Rocky usually known as the smart ass in the group for once kept his mouth shut. He hated seeing everything that they all worked for just go down the drain. Rydel was a little hurt that Ross was in love with Ratliff as she was working on her courage to tell Ratliff on how she felt.

She felt a little betrayed by Ross, she screamed at him calling him a betrayer and that no brother of hers would do that to her. Ross in returned got pissed and told her that it wasn't his fault that she was so weak about going after what she wanted. And that in the end that it didn't matter, Ratliff didn't choose him so Ross told her good luck, but to stay away from him from now on. As you could tell by that time the group was everything except officially done. The only saving grace for Ross was Laura and Austin and Ally. Laura, Calum and Raini were all there for him when the truth about his sexuality got out. They were amazing and he was lucky that he had a second family that he could count on. Ross eventually moved in with Laura and Riker as the two of them had an apartment together, and they were nice to let him live with them. Things with Rydel were still tense and he had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same for them. But the thing was that things were so completely dark for him.

He had met somebody.

After admitting that he had feelings for Ratliff, Ross knew that he was attracted to men and that he was gay. Who knew that Garrett Clayton would be the one to help him mend his broken didn't last long but it was something that Ross so desperately needed and it helped him heal. Garret and he would always have a bond. But they realized they were better off as just friends and nothing else. This thing with Garrett came out of left field, but it was the best thing to help him with the whole situation with Ratliff. Unfortunately things weren't ever the same for them. After R5 disbanded, Ratliff moved back to Wisconsin to be near his family. It has been three years since they last saw each other. And Ross couldn't help but still miss his friend. Sure he was hurt that Ratliff rejected his feelings, but what hurt Ross the most was that he not only lost a potential boyfriend, he lost his best friend.

All Ross wanted at this time was for Ratliff to be happy. That was all that he would want for him. Ross is just coming back from another day of meetings. He booked another TV show and he was really excited to get his career going again. Now he was on his way home to relax and chill. It really was a long day but Ross felt good. As he got to the apartment that he shared with Riker and Laura he noticed they weren't home yet. It would be nice to have the place for himself for a bit and as he walked up the stairs someone called out for him.

" Ross."

He would know that voice anywhere. His heart stopped.

" Ratliff."

Ratliff walked out from the shadows and the sight of him still took Ross's breath away.

" What are you doing here?"

" I thought it was time for me to come home. I missed everyone Ross. I missed you."

Ross shook his head. Was this really happening?

" I know I was a jackass to you when you admitted that you loved me. And I am sorry about that. I was just completely shocked at that. I mean you have always been Ross, a brother to me like even. And then you admitted that you loved me and I didn't know what to do with that."

" So you ran?" Ross asked with a slight sneer. He couldn't help it as happy as he was to see Ratliff again old wounds and hurts wouldn't let it go so easy.

" Yeah I did and I realized I was wrong. Ross all my dating life I was attracted to girls. I never in a million years would ever think that I would fall for a I first went back home I was so angry and I blamed you for everything that went wrong. I thought it was your fault that R5 ended. But as time went on I realized I was wrong. I was so wrong Ross. They only thing you did wrong was fall for a dumbass like me."

" What are you saying Ratliff?" Ross asked.

" I am saying that the time away I spent from you was hell and something that I don't ever want to experience again. Memories of our time together haunted me every second while I was away. I couldn't date, I couldn't think about anything but you. That was when I realized the cold heart truth."

" What?" Ross asked again, this time with a bit of fear in his tone.

" That I am madly in love with my best friend. That I had something so precious and real and I threw it away without even giving it a chance. And I am asking you, no I am begging you for a chance for me to show you how much you mean to me. Ross I love you so damn much and being away from you was hell. Please tell me baby that we can try."

" Ratliff.." Ross spoke. Ratliff could feel that Ross was going to reject him. And Ratliff knew that he would only have himself to blame for it. He was callous with Ross's heart, so it was only right that Ross was the same. But there was something inside of Ellington that was not going to let this go. He was a fool before but he wasn't going to be one now. So he did the only thing that he could think of now. He walked over to Ross and without saying anything captured his lips in a searing kiss that almost knocked them both to their knees. Ross was about to break the kick but he found himself kissing back with the same urgency that Ratliff was. His body was on complete fire, he really has never felt this way ever. Finally having to come up for air the two broke the kiss. Ratliff just looked at Ross, his eyes pleading for him to be given a second chance.

" We can try. And I love you too Ratliff." Ross said with a smile. Ratliff let out a broken breath. He just pulled Ross to him and hugged him for dear life. He never thought Ross would take him after what he did. But that just proved to them both that what they both had was something that wasn't to be denied. Not even the hurt and the denial could keep them apart. And the two of them were together for the rest of their lives. They experienced what they were always meant to have. A life that was meant for them, a life with love, closeness and a feeling that everything was going to be alright. It just goes to show you that love has a funny way of showing up in your life. It isn't planned, it just is there unexpectedly and you didn't choose it. It chooses you. It doesn't matter where you are at in your life, or how it starts.

In their case it was all due to a Twerk. Ross had to remind himself to Thank Rocky one day.

One Day.


End file.
